Catch a Falling Star
by weavingdreams
Summary: Jaime and Oscar spend the most romantic day of the year together. Thanks to nessie-pie my editor in chief and messyhead for there help. The support from both of you and bionic4ever has been wonderful!


Catch a Falling Star.

It was just after sunrise on Valentine's Day morning. Jaime looked out the cabin window at the snow capped pine trees. The newly fallen snow made the already snowy forest look even more like a winter wonderland; the bare trees had a layer of ice that glistened in the morning sun.

She twirled around to face to her husband. "Isn't that the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?" she asked.

Oscar walked over to the window for a moment, then returned to his place by the fire. He shook his head. "I've seen better," he answered seriously.

"Where?" Jaime demanded. "You've sent me so many places. But I can't think of one that's better than this."

Exasperated, she glared at him. She wondered if she might have been angry at him if he weren't so darn handsome. The blazing fire from the night before had dampened to a soft glow that was reflected in his brown eyes. He was wearing a blue flannel gave him a air of ruggedness that emphasized his deep tan.

She looked at him in amazement. Three nights ago, they had decided to escape the hustle and bustle of the city.Now they were hidden away in the "mountain retreat" as Jaime jokingly called it. . She and Oscar had packed the bare necessities: eggs for breakfast, sandwich fixings and something for supper. Of course they didn't forget the coffee that would allow Oscar to function like a human being while away from the office. There were also strawberries that were already dipped in chocolate and a rare bottle of white wine that they had saved for the romantic evening.. No TV, no neighbors and best of all, no phones.

Now Jaime placed another log on the fire and then fiddled with the tassel on a pillow for a moment. "Name one" she demanded playfully.

Oscar pondered for a moment. "There's Tuscany, the Victorian Falls, and don't forget the beach at Nassau." He reached over for his briefcase, but Jamie laughingly grabbed it first.

"There's no working today, Mr. Goldman. It's Valentine's Day and you're on vacation." She held it just out of his reach. "And none of those places compare to what you see today"

"You're quite right," he replied as he gathered her in his arms.

"Really?" she started to ask. But her words died as Oscar softly kissed her lips over and over again.

"Really," he replied. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than what I'm looking at right now." His smile lit up his entire face. "Not in Asia, Europe or anywhere else in the United States. _You_ are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes upon."

He kissed her again. This time it was long and hard. The briefcase dropped to the floor, As her knees began to weaken, he slowly guided her to the floor. Jaime sighed softly and buried her face in the soft flannel. Oscar stroked her hair for moment, and then planted kisses across her throat.

He suddenly remembered the present that was safely hidden away in his briefcase. With a touch of regret, he started to slip out of Jaime's arms. Then again, he reminded himself they had all day and more. He longed to see her face when she saw the gift.

But as he moved away, he realized that Jaime's yearning mirrored his own. The gift could wait, he decided. After all, they did have "all day and more". He lifted her gently into his arms and deftly removed her necklace. He slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping; then ever so slowly undid the buttons of her sweater.

Jaime sighed more deeply. She stretched out her body and drew Oscar close. "I so love you," she whispered as she slid her hands under his shirt and across his back.

Oscar felt as though his heart might burst. Jaime always looked so beautiful, but even more so when she was asleep. He lightly caressed the curve of her cheek, but stopped as she began to stir. . He kissed the top of her head as her breathing became more even. His fingers traveled to her right shoulder and arm. He didn't care where her bionics began or ended, but it was pleasant to know that he could continue to caress her without disturbing her sleep. He loved watching her as she slumbered peacefully in his arms. He was barely aware that it was one of the few times that his mind was also completely at rest.

He always marveled that Jaime not only had come in to his life, but had become the very essence of his existence. He knew that he would forever be grateful for her love.

In spite of his best intentions, Jaime's eyes fluttered a moment, then opened. She smiled and nestled closer to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day , babe." he smiled back.

"How long have you been watching me?" she whispered.

" I have no idea," he answered honestly. "Times seems to stand still when I look at you."

"I always feel so warm and safe when I'm in your arms."

Oscar fingered the scars on her left arm. "I haven't always kept you safe" he said ruefully.

Jaime pushed her hair out of her eyes. "That was a long time ago. Besides," she hastened to assure him with a seductive smile. "you weren't holding me then."

She reached for Oscar's coffee for a sip. "Coffee's cold." she announced. and began searching through the pile of clothes.

"Gee, I wonder why," Oscar teased. " Don't get up. I'll get a refill. Do you want something?"

"I'd love some hot chocolate, please." she replied. She watched him pad away to the tiny kitchen. She never could get him to wear jeans, but she decided that he still looked wonderful wearing nothing but a pair of pants.

Returning with the hot drinks, Oscar was amused to see Jaime wearing his blue flannel shirt. "I always thought my things looked better on you." he observed while he gazed at her appreciatively.

"I totally agree. Cuz, then you aren't wearing them and you look totally sexy."

They sipped their drinks in happy silence. Then Oscar ran his fingers down Jaime's leg. "Now that is so not fair." he complained as he realized that Jamie was wearing not only his shirt, but his extra warm socks. "You don't even need them to keep you warm."

"But they look so comfortable," she insisted. " And you won't truly need them until we walk outdoors. But if you really want them, you can always try to get them off me"

Oscar rolled his eyes. "I give up" he said as he once again reached for his briefcase. This time he held it out of Jaime's reach. She could be fast, but he knew she wouldn't risk spilling the hot drink on either of them. "Now behave or you won't get your present."

"For me?" She sat up excitedly.

"It's a two part gift," he informed his wife. " Close your eyes."

Jaime did as she was instructed., but couldn't help listening with her bionic ear. She quickly identified the opening and closing of the briefcase as well as the removal something from within. He got up from the couch, but quickly returned . " I hid this part last night. No, not yet, keep them closed."

A moment later, Jaime heard the gentle chime of a music box. She smiled with delight and softly hummed along for a few notes. But when she opened her eyes, they filled with tears as she recognized the wooden box. "This was my mother's!" she exclaimed. " 'Catch a Fallen Star' was her favorite song. But it broke a long time ago." Happy, but puzzled, she looked to her husband for an explanation.

Oscar was more than happy to provide one. "The last time I was in LA, I had dinner with Helen and Jim. Well, they found a box with some of your things. Helen told me how you played this over and over after your parents died."

" I did!" Jaime remembered. " I used to play it every night before I went to bed. I was inconsolable when it finally broke. I refused to throw it out."

"There is a small shop outside of D.C. that specializes in restoring antique music boxes. They were more than happy to repair it."

"Thank you so much! It's wonderful. I have a piece of my mother back again." she nuzzled against him and held him close. When the song ended, she immediately wound it again. "Don't worry, I won't wear it out this time," she promised. A thought struck her. "This didn't fit in your briefcase, though."

"Ah, you are so right." Oscar reached under the sofa and extracted a small gift. "This is for inside the box. Happy Valentine's Day, Babe."

Inside the velvet box was a silver bracelet of tiny starfish linked together. " It reminded me of our vacation last year."

"I sense a "star theme," Jaime observed. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she clasped the bracelet on her wrist.

"You should. You're the shining star in my life and I love you."

Jaime looked at him with love.. There were times that he had a beautiful way with words. She wiped another tear from her eye and kissed him tenderly. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Oscar watched his wife as she left the room. Yes, she looked much better than he did in that shirt.

Jaime quickly returned with his gift. "It's not quite as romantic as yours."

Oscar unwrapped his gift. To his surprise, Jaime had bought him a first edition of Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations_. "Babe?" he looked shocked, but pleasantly so.

"Do you like it? I know you like Dickens and you didn't have this on the shelf."

"It's wonderful! You know how much I love browsing through bookstores for things like this."

Jaime looked pleased. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

As Oscar kissed his wife, he reached down and reclaimed ownership of his socks. He tugged gently at his shirt that his wife was still wearing.. "Now" he asked in a husky voice. "How shall we spend the rest of the day?"


End file.
